Haunted
by Chiharu Octavia
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Children are dying of unexplained causes at a local orphanage, and their souls are missing! Can our two heroes solve the mystery without becoming part of it? Bits of TsuxSoka, of course!
1. Chapter 1

((AN: Hello! New fandom for Chiharu! I hope I get everything right, and I hope you all enjoy it. If you see anything too OOC, please let me know right away – and please don't be afraid to critique my writing. I'm tough, I can take whatever you need to say!))  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
"There are three children. Their names have appeared on the list, but their souls have not reported for judgment." Tatsumi tapped the report folder he held in his hand, and Hisoka and Tsuzuki sat forward in the plastic meeting room chairs and studied their own copies closely. They contained three pictures, each one of what appeared to be a peacefully resting little boy.  
  
"It might be clichéd to say this," Tsuzuki said tentatively, peering at the glossy police photos, "but they really look like they're sleeping, don't they? I mean... they look happy."  
  
"Yes," the secretary agreed, pushing up his glasses. "They were each found dead on three separate mornings. Each was in his own bed, and each wore the serene look you see there. As of this morning, the cause of death was undetermined."  
  
Hisoka frowned and looked at the chief, who was seated next to Tatsumi. "There weren't any clues at all?"  
  
Konoe-kachou shook his head. "None. Each of the children was healthy, and the autopsy reports were clean."  
  
"But there weren't any witnesses? This is an orphanage, and the children were in their rooms. Did they sleep alone?"  
  
"No," Tatsumi answered, shutting his folder. "They died in their dorm rooms, surrounded by other children. If the reports can be believed –" And he didn't look like he believed them, "— no-one saw nor heard anything."  
  
The chief grunted. He leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. "Kurosaki. Tsuzuki. The orphanage is near Nagasaki. I'm trusting you two to gather the souls and bring them to Meifu."  
  
"And if we find out who's responsible?" Hisoka asked, looking back at the too-calm pictures.  
  
"If it's someone living, let the police take them. If it's something else... well, I expect you to contact us. Tsuzuki, you'll handle the communication device."  
  
"We're staying over?" Tsuzuki had been serious, but he looked inappropriately cheered by the news. "In Chijou? At a hotel? Will there be a restaurant?"  
  
It was Tatsumi's turn to look inappropriately happy. "Actually, Tsuzuki, you and Kurosaki-kun will be staying at the orphanage itself. They have a volunteer program, and they offer free room and board to all qualified volunteers." The light shone off the lenses of his glasses as he added with relish, "You qualified."  
  
"At the orphanage?" Tsuzuki repeated in disbelief. "But – but – that's like Oliver Twist, or living at the school cafeteria! Tatsumiiii, there won't be anything edible there! School can't even make curry taste good!"  
  
"It's not costing the department anything, so it's perfect. Your stomach is not what determines how things work around here." Tsuzuki looked like he might cry at the thought of school food, but Tatsumi glowered, unrelenting. "We'll see you when you get back. And Tsuzuki? Don't forget the souvenirs."

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, this is it. Saint Jude's Children's Home. Sort of gothic, don't you think?" Tsuzuki glanced at the map, then tilted his head back, studying the cross that topped the peaked roof. The orphanage looked like it was trying to live up to its depressing function. The whole structure sat like a squat gray toad on the end of the block, with small glass windows set in rows on the higher floors. It was three stories high, and half as long as a football field.  
  
"Tatsumi certainly got a bargain. It looks more like a warehouse than an orphanage, anyway, ne Hisoka?" Wrinkling his forehead, Tsuzuki glanced down at his partner. "Hisoka?"  
  
The boy stood stiffly next to him, his eyes straight ahead, oozing tension. "They're all so _young_," he said harshly.  
  
Tsuzuki blinked, his violet eyes flicking from the building back to his partner, and understanding sank in. Gently, he reached out and took hold of the young man's sleeve. He pressed briefly with his fingers, feeling Hisoka's arm through the denim jacket he wore, and let his emotion leak away until there was only tranquility. "Easy," he murmured.  
  
"I can do it myself," Hisoka ground out, teeth clenched, but he didn't pull away. The building was full of children, from babies to pre-teens, and to Hisoka's senses it was a riotous, deafening, unshielded mess. The younger shinigami wouldn't admit it, but Tsuzuki was like a pool of serenity in all that noise. He concentrated on that placid stillness, bringing himself into synch with the taller man.  
  
After a moment, Hisoka took a deep breath, and Tsuzuki pulled his hand away without needing to be asked. The elder shinigami smiled suddenly, cocking his head to the side as though nothing had just happened. "Let's go in, shall we? I haven't been a –"He consulted the paper Tatsumi had given them. "— a teacher's aide in a while. It should be fun!"  
  
Now that he was steadier, Hisoka allowed a note of disapproval to creep into his voice. "I suppose."  
  
"Hisoka! Don't you like kids? I do!"  
  
"Of course you do," the blonde boy shot back, moving past his partner without looking at him. "You are one." He went up the steps and pulled the door open, not looking back. Tsuzuki hurried after him, pouting.  
  
"Hisoka's meeeeean!"  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?" They both stopped, Tsuzuki surprised, and the wooden door swung shut behind them with a bang that echoed through the stone hall. A small woman with a neat black ponytail stood a few feet away, smoothing a hand over her bright yellow apron. She smiled hesitantly, looking Tsuzuki over, then Hisoka.  
  
"Hello," Tsuzuki said brightly, giving his toned-down version of the "I'm- so-wonderfully-happy-to-be-here" smile. "Sorry to intrude like this. We were just looking for the office. I'm Tsuzuki Asato, and this is Hisoka, my brother. We're the new volunteers. Could you tell us which way to go?"  
  
"The new volunteers? Oh, how lucky! I'm Iwata Yoshiko, the after-school director of Saint Jude's." She bowed, looking younger and more at ease, and tilted her head back to peer up at Tsuzuki. "I was actually on the lookout for you! I must say, it was really very kind of you to volunteer, especially at a time like this."  
  
"Our pleasure," Hisoka murmured, subdued.  
  
"After all," Tsuzuki put in, "isn't it times like this when children need extra care?"  
  
Yoshiko nodded solemnly. "Yes, that's what I think exactly. I'm so glad you've come. I think you'll fit in fine. Ah -- you're from which organization again?"  
  
"Helping Souls," the taller man answered straight-faced. Hisoka twitched.  
  
"I haven't heard of that one," Yoshiko mused. "It must be new...?"  
  
"Ah, well, it's been around for a while. We don't usually like to do things in a showy manner."  
  
"Oh." Yoshiko looked a little confused, but she continued gamely, "Well, if you don't mind, you'll be helping with the after-class program that I run. We have very nice facilities – but I'm so rude! I just keep talking, and I'm sure you must want to get situated. Shall I show you to the room you'll be using?"  
  
"We'd actually like to get started, if that's okay," Hisoka said firmly. He hated looking weak, and he didn't want to have to depend on Tsuzuki the whole time they were here. It was better to adjust to all the unshielded minds as soon as possible.  
  
"Really?" Yoshiko brightened. "That's so sweet of you! Certainly, I'd be happy to show you to the after-school room."  
  
If Tsuzuki was surprised at his partner's choice, he didn't show it. He nodded to the woman and gestured for her to go first. "After you, Iwata- san."  
  
The woman gave a little laugh and nodded back, talking over her shoulder as she began to move down the hallway. "Please, both of you, Yoshiko's fine. I'm in charge of the kindergarteners, and I'm so used to having young people around I feel sort of out of place if I use my family name."  
  
"Yoshiko-kun, then," Tsuzuki agreed easily. "Please, call me Asato."  
  
Hisoka's green eyes flew to his partner, but Tsuzuki was already ahead of him, following Yoshiko. _Asato_? Nobody called Tsuzuki 'Asato,' not even those two loud girls from the other section. Hisoka certainly didn't. But this Yoshiko was allowed to, evidently.  
  
"Hai, Asato-kun." Yoshiko was smiling more openly now, and she patted a red door set in the wall. It had the numeral '2' on it, as well as a couple posters of popular anime characters. "This is it. I warn you, the kids are noisy, but they're all sweet. Just don't be surprised if they want to hug you. Most of them just want affection, you know? Okay, get ready!"  
  
Tsuzuki was smiling back as the woman turned the knob, but his hand snuck over his partner's sleeve, touching Hisoka's wrist in warning. Hisoka pulled his arm away, eyes narrowing, but whether he was annoyed by the name exchange or by Tsuzuki's concern he wasn't sure. He decided to be annoyed by the touching. _I don't need your help all the time_, he thought testily.  
  
Then Yoshiko pushed the door open, and though Hisoka had felt the children before, THEY hadn't known about HIM. All their attention flew to the newcomers, and it seemed as if the wave of excited minds crashed into the younger shinigami, driving him a step back. Tsuzuki glanced at him, but Hisoka stubbornly ignored his partner and looked out over the room, forcing his shields to hold. If he couldn't do this, he wouldn't be much help on the case. _It doesn't hurt that much_, he tried to tell himself. Exhaling slowly, he used the precious few seconds he had to study the room and find that calm center that always seemed easier to locate with Tsuzuki.  
  
Bright and sunny, the playroom was the complete opposite of the gloomy hallway they'd just been in. Wide windows ran along one side of the wall, looking out over a playing field, and little cubbies ran under those, packed with toys and books. There had to be at least forty children in here, and more were crawling over the play equipment outside. They were all innocently open, and too young to be shielding.  
  
Hisoka felt his jaw tighten. This was going to require some effort.  
  
Their guide, however, was transformed. Now in her element, Yoshiko was strong and confident, exuding happiness and a sort of maternal beauty. "Minna-san!" she called out, her voice cutting clearly through the chatter. "These are our new helpers, Asato-sensei and Hisoka-sensei. What do you say?"  
  
The children stood up, some still clutching their toys, and recited back, "Good afternoon!" The "Asato-sensei" and "Hisoka-sensei" got all tangled up, but it was there. Tsuzuki grinned and gave a little wave, looking for all the world as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"Which one is Asato, and which one is Hisoka?" a little girl asked, running up to hide behind Yoshiko's leg. She peered at the shinigami, a finger in her mouth, her blue eyes bright with curiosity.  
  
Yoshiko gently detached the girl's hand, keeping hold of it as she moved across the room to the supply closet. She pulled out two yellow aprons identical to the one she wore and handed them to her new volunteers, gesturing to each one as she corrected her charge. "Asato-SENSEI, Susan. Hisoka-SENSEI. Be polite."  
  
Tsuzuki tied the apron on, the thick plastic barely coming to mid-thigh. "Nice to meet you," he said, kneeling down. The girl was adorable, with cute white-blonde curls and a dress as blue as her eyes. She smiled shyly as Tsuzuki got closer, ducking her head. "How old are you, Susan?"  
  
The girl took her hand out of her mouth and held up four wet fingers, and Tsuzuki couldn't help grinning. "Four? My, you're a big girl already."  
  
"She's precocious," Yoshiko said fondly, and Susan beamed.  
  
Hisoka was tempted to roll his eyes, but he kept the gesture to himself. He wasn't trying to offend the kids or their teacher, but this was an investigation, not playtime, no matter what room they were in. Sometimes, Tsuzuki got too carried away. He was already picking the little girl up! What next, candy and a story?  
  
Something moved to the side of him, and he looked down to see two younger boys staring up at him. They wiggled fingers at him in a childish wave, and he stared back uncertainly. Even with his reinforced shields, he could feel the children begging for acceptance. It was like standing in a room full of puppies.  
  
_Why couldn't I have been a gardener or the mailman or something? Why'd I have to be a teacher? Tatsumi, you did this to me on purpose!_  
  
But the kids were still standing there, and he had to at least talk to them. Investigation aside, any silence on his part would surely be taken as rejection, and that was one feeling Hisoka was all too familiar with. He couldn't hurt a couple of little boys, not when a few words would make them happy.  
  
With a huge effort, he opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off before he could even get one word out. An ear-piercing scream sliced through the childish chatter, followed by several more from outside.  
  
"The playground!" Yoshiko whirled to look out the wide windows and gasped. She took off like a rabbit, easily dodging children and toys, and Tsuzuki ran after her. Hisoka followed more slowly, trying to keep an eye on the kids and not catch anyone underfoot.  
  
The playground was just outside the playroom. It held the usual equipment, swings, slide, sandbox and the like, but it was the monkey bars that everyone was staring at. Yoshiko pushed her way through the circle of children, staring up with frightened eyes at the boy perched precariously on top.  
  
"Shuichi! Come down from there right now! What are you doing??"  
  
"Kanbe's here!" Shuichi called back, his face half-obscured by his black bangs. Green sneakers that were too large for his small feet rested on the bars, his legs akimbo. "He dared me to do it, Sensei, I can't tell him no!"  
  
Yoshiko paled, but Tsuzuki stepped forward, his arms held out toward the boy. "You did do it, very impressive," he called cheerfully. "Come down now before you scare your teacher any more, okay?"  
  
"I did it!" Shuichi crowed. He waved to the crowd gathered beneath him, then pointed to one of the children. "See, Yousuke, I did it! I did it, I -"With no warning, his shoe slipped off one of the bars, and time seemed to slow as a look of complete astonishment crossed his face. His arms pinwheeled out, waving frantically, but he toppled backward, falling, and everyone screamed.  
  
"Shuichi!" Yoshiko darted forward and caught the toe of her shoe, stumbling, and Hisoka spun, barely catching her in time. He fell with her to the ground, dizzy with the effort of keeping his shields intact. The boy, he'd felt something around the boy –  
  
"Sensei!" The childish voice piped out of the crowd, and both Yoshiko and Hisoka looked up as a shadow fell over them, blocking out the sun. Something squirmed, and the darkened figure moved, revealing a smiling Tsuzuki, Shuichi safely in his arms.  
  
Yoshiko struggled up, gasping, and hugged the boy, pulling him to her. "Asato-sensei, thank you, thank you so much!" She was trying hard not to cry, but holding the small boy and knowing he was all right let her indulge in angry relief. "What did I tell you about stunts like that?"  
  
"But Kanbe dared me," Shuichi protested. "He did, Sensei, I swear!"  
  
"I don't want to hear about Kanbe! That's ridiculous!"  
  
"But he DARED me!"  
  
"And what did I tell you to do if someone dared you to do something?" Yoshiko demanded.  
  
"...ignore them," Shuichi said slowly, his cheeks pink.  
  
"So why didn't you ignore him?"  
  
"'Cause Shuichi no baaaaka," someone said, and the tension broke as the air was filled with smothered giggles. Hearing the childish laughter, Yoshiko seemed to regain herself. She snorted, moved Shuichi to one hip, and put a hand out to the rest of the kids, a smile tugging at her lips. Several immediately latched onto her, and she turned slowly, heading back toward the room. "Come on, minna-san, back inside! Playground time is over! Back inside!"  
  
"Who's Kanbe?" Hisoka started to ask, but the same two boys who'd been staring at him before hastily snagged each of his hands, clinging to him with sticky fingers and wide eyes. Hisoka felt a slight jolt and shot a look of alarm at Tsuzuki, but his partner had Susan and another little girl in his arms, and more children attached to the now-untucked tail of his shirt. He looked like an overgrown mother hen. They were all grinning, all chattering away, and all following the petite woman in the yellow apron without a backward glance.  
  
Sighing, Hisoka tightened his shields and fell into step behind Tsuzuki, ushering the rest of the little ones inside.

((To be continued...))


	2. Chapter 2

((This chapter was actually going to be longer, but I started thinking it might be TOO long. If you think it's too short, then be appeased, 'cause Chapter 3 is on the way!))  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The afternoon passed quickly for Tsuzuki, a blur of laughing faces and piggyback rides and rice crackers. When Yoshiko called the children to line up for dinner at six o'clock, Tsuzuki was amazed at how much time he'd lost.  
  
"They have to go already?" he asked plaintively from the floor, holding onto two little girls in matching paint smocks who were delightedly smearing paint into each other's hair and Tsuzuki's.  
  
Yoshiko laughed. "Yes, Asato-sensei. Please help them pick their things up, and then we'll let Kimura-san and Erika-san escort them to the dining room. Ne, Kimura-san?" She looked toward the open door, at a short, silly-looking man and a slender, older woman. Kimura was wearing coveralls and a goofy smile, but the kids seemed to really like him. Already three of the children were tugging on his clothes. Erika had her own gaggle of fans as well, and she carried one of the smallest in her arms.  
  
"Come on, Shizu, Maria," she said, smiling. "Don't you want to eat?"  
  
The girls cheered emphatically, and slid out of Tsuzuki's grasp. "Ja, ne, 'Sato-sensei," Shizu chirped, bouncing up on her toes to give Tsuzuki a kiss on the cheek before she and Maria ran to join the others.  
  
"Ja," Tsuzuki called back. He watched until the last set of little legs trotted out the door then leaned back, stretching out on the thin carpet with his hands over his head, a wide smile on his face. "Yoshiko-sensei, that was so much fun!"  
  
Yoshiko laughed and sat down next to him, folding her legs underneath her and pulling the elastic band out of her hair. Her ponytail sprang free, a shimmering curtain of black silk tumbling down her back. "They're certainly a handful, aren't they?"  
  
"Hai. But they're so cute!" Tsuzuki was practically glowing, his imaginary tail wagging happily. "Don't you think so, Hisoka-sensei?"  
  
Hisoka ignored his partner's enthusiasm, concentrating instead on untying his apron. He had one of the worst headaches he'd had in a long time, and his stomach roiled uneasily. He'd never realized little kids could be so loud. Tsuzuki might be enjoying himself, but Hisoka just wanted to lie down for a while. "I think you just like calling us 'sensei,'" he said shortly.  
  
Tsuzuki blinked, peering at Hisoka, but Yoshiko giggled again. "Tell me, Asato-kun," she said, "do you have children of your own?"  
  
"Who, me?" Tsuzuki shook his head, sitting up with a smile. "Ah, iiya, I'm not even married."  
  
"Really?? But you're so good with the girls! I'm surprised some lucky lady hasn't snatched you up!"  
  
"Er, I don't have a lot of time for that, really –"  
  
"No! Well, that's a shame. You'd make a great father!"  
  
A vein ticked in Hisoka's forehead, and he plucked uselessly at the knot holding the apron on. It stubbornly refused to undo itself, and he was beginning to think he'd be stuck in yellow plastic forever. Yes, he'd have to sit on these sticky little tables in a room that smelled perpetually like juice and listen to this woman throw herself at his partner for the rest of eternity, while Tsuzuki, airhead that he was, wriggled on the carpet, happily oblivious.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Tsuzuki was saying, a silly grin on his face, and Hisoka gave an impatient sigh.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting settled in?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Ah!" Tsuzuki at least had the grace to look chagrined. He slid his paint- covered apron off, folding it tidily. "You're right. Gomen, Hisoka. I almost forgot. Hisoka's very good at keeping me on task," he added, winking at Yoshiko.  
  
Hisoka looked down, unable to stop his cheeks from coloring. Leave it to Tsuzuki to say something like that. Trying to look busy, he confronted the knot one more time and only succeeded in getting frustrated. The ache in his head buzzed angrily, and he closed his eyes briefly against the pain. Suddenly, a large, warm hand closed over his, and that wonderful stillness spilled through him, dulling his headache. He looked up, startled green eyes meeting concerned amethyst ones.  
  
"Let me," Tsuzuki said mildly. He moved Hisoka's fingers and deftly undid the knot, his hands brushing the boy's side as he worked. It was a relief to have Tsuzuki shielding for him, like pulling off shoes that were too tight, and it felt so good that Hisoka had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from letting the quiet just swallow him up.  
  
After a moment, Tsuzuki slipped the heavy string free with a flourish and pulled the apron over his partner's head. As soon as he broke contact, the headache thundered back, and Hisoka caught his breath, unprepared. Darkness abruptly washed over his vision, and then Tsuzuki's strong arm was against his back, holding him up. Again the cool stillness broke the pain, and Hisoka leaned against his partner before he could stop himself.  
  
"Hisoka-kun?" Yoshiko was on her feet, tugging off her own apron, her pretty brow wrinkling. "Are you okay?"  
  
"He gets headaches sometimes," Tsuzuki said calmly. "He just needs to lie down. Would you mind –"  
  
"Oh, no, of course not," the woman said, hurrying to the door. "Hisoka-kun, I'm so sorry. You both did so well today, I just plain forgot you were both new. Please, follow me. I'll show you to your room."  
  
Hisoka watched distantly as Yoshiko disappeared through the doorway, thinking he ought to move. "You've been practicing," he told Tsuzuki softly. "Why?"  
  
He didn't see so much as feel the taller man shrug. "I want to be able to help you."  
  
The younger shinigami went still. That was a powerful statement, and one he wasn't comfortable with. Oh, he could let Tsuzuki help, of course. Despite appearances, Tsuzuki was one of the most powerful employees of EnmaCho. If anyone could make things easier for Hisoka, it was Tsuzuki Asato.  
  
But it wasn't in Hisoka's nature to let others do things for him. Independence was vital. He couldn't rely on Tsuzuki to be around 24-7.  
  
He forced himself to straighten up, welcoming the pain in his head now that he was ready for it. "I'll be fine," he said. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Tsuzuki didn't answer, just followed the teenager into the hall. Yoshiko was waiting a bit down the way, and she led them to a red wooden door identical to the playroom door save for the number six on it. "You'll stay here, and I hope it's okay," she said, opening the door to reveal a modest room with two twin beds, a night table, and a small door off to the left. "That's the bathroom through there. Um, the younger children are in this block, so if there're any problems tonight, it'll be up to you to help take care of them. I'll be on the other side, so if you really need help, come get me. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
Tsuzuki gave her a smile and a salute. "Yes, ma'am. You can trust me."  
  
"You're such a good big brother," Yoshiko said suddenly, her voice swelling with admiration. "Hisoka-kun, you're very lucky."  
  
"You think so?" Tsuzuki asked cheerfully. "I think I'm a little absent- minded. If I didn't have Hisoka, I'd probably forget all kinds of important things."  
  
"Like to eat things other than cake," Hisoka muttered. He leaned against the doorframe, staring at his partner with through half-closed eyes. He badly wanted to reach out and catch hold of Tsuzuki's hand, just touch him again. All that calm, that easy comfort, just inches away... He grit his teeth, annoyed at thinking such weak thoughts. "Thank you for showing us the room, Nakamura-san."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "Yes, you're a great help."  
  
Yoshiko colored prettily and said, "Come by my room before you go to dinner, and I'll walk you to the dining hall. I'm in room nine, okay? It's closer than it sounds."  
  
"That's so nice of you! We certainly will." Tsuzuki beamed at the smaller woman until her blush deepened and she left, giving them a couple of backwards glances and a wave before she rounded the corner. Tsuzuki turned, but Hisoka was gone. Blinking, he went into their room, shutting the heavy door.  
  
"Hisoka, where'd... ? Ah." The blonde was already sitting on one of the beds, both hands pressed to his face.  
  
Although more infrequent now, this was a drill Tsuzuki was familiar with. He went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, wringing it out before he brought it to Hisoka. Kneeling, careful not to touch the boy, he pressed it to Hisoka's forehead.  
  
"I need to talk to Yoshiko about what's going on around here," he said after a moment, "but I ... maybe you need to go back. This is too much, Hisoka."  
  
"I'll be fine, I told you," Hisoka answered, his voice muffled. He lowered his hands, his tired green eyes still holding a spark of defiance. "I just need to adjust. I'll be okay by the time you get back."  
  
"If it was me, then you – "  
  
"Please, Tsuzuki, I'm just --" He looked away as if embarrassed, his voice softer. "It was harder than I thought it would be. But I'm all right."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned, but he let Hisoka take the washcloth and stepped back. He couldn't keep prying; that just wasn't how things worked between them. They had to be allowed to have their own space, to make their own decisions whether it was good for them or not. "Well... if you're sure..." Even to himself, it sounded insincere.  
  
Hisoka said quietly, "Tell her I'm sorry I can't make it."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded, wishing there was an easy way to stay and help. Hisoka was stronger than he looked, though. It would be okay to leave him, just for a little while. They were on a case, after all, and they needed more information. "... hai," he said, forcing a smile. "I'll see you later tonight."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Tsuzuki glanced at his watch, surprised at the time. It was only seven thirty, but the orphanage had calmed down a lot. The hallway was quiet now, and without the voices of the kids, kind of lonely. He hurried to Yoshiko's room, thinking he'd like to speed things up a little. He still wasn't feeling right about leaving Hisoka by himself.  
  
Door number nine opened at the first knock, and Yoshiko greeted him with a smile. "I thought you might not make it," she said.  
  
"I'd be sad if I had to eat by myself," Tsuzuki said honestly. Somehow, food was always better when there was someone to share it with. "But are we late? I didn't see anyone in the halls."  
  
"No, it's just this section. We have kindergarteners and preschoolers in this wing. They go to bed early. Seven thirty is practically lights out for them. It's not very exciting, but it gives me a lot of free time." She shrugged pleasantly and added, "You look worried. I hope Hisoka-kun is feeling better?"  
  
"He'll be fine," Tsuzuki said, unconsciously echoing Hisoka's words. "He sends his regrets, but I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm glad," Yoshiko said, relaxing. "He acts a little distant, but I think he's a sweetheart. The kids were really warming up to him. Ano, Asato-kun, did you want to come in for a moment? The cafeteria here is good, but, well, school food is school food, after all, and I just made strawberry tarts this morning –"  
  
"Tarts?" Reassured and presented with food, Tsuzuki instantly brightened, his imaginary tail wagging again. "I'd love some! Thank you!"  
  
Yoshiko laughed and stepped back, letting Tsuzuki pass her. Her room was just as small as theirs, but much more cozy. It had one bed, a tiny table, a hot plate, and a mini refrigerator. There were pictures on the walls of Yoshiko with various children, all smiling and waving, and a slightly bigger photo of her with a handsome young man holding a bouquet.  
  
The promised tarts were sitting on the table, glistening with pink glaze and fat berries. Yoshiko brought out two plates and some iced tea. "I know I said this before, but thank you again for volunteering," she said, serving the desserts. "It really means a lot to everyone."  
  
"It's nothing," Tsuzuki said cheerily, waving one hand as he openly studied the photos. "We're glad to help. Demo, who's this man in the picture? He seems nice."  
  
Yoshiko paused, and Tsuzuki glanced at her to see her expression had softened. "That was my husband," she said wistfully. "Nakamura Eikichi. He died some time ago."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean –"  
  
"Oh, no, it's fine. You're right, he was nice. I loved him very much. But he's in Heaven now, so it's all right." She patted his hand before putting the plate in front of him.  
  
Unable to resist the excitement of pastry, Tsuzuki scooped up a forkful of strawberries. The crust was buttery and crumbly, and the fruit was firm and sweet. It was one of the best homemade tarts ever. "These are soooo delicious!"  
  
"Really?" She seemed happier, her cheeks pink. "I'm glad you like them. I wanted to give both of you a sort of welcoming present. Maybe you could take Hisoka-kun's back with you...?"  
  
"I will, thank you. He'll like that." And if he didn't, maybe he'd let Tsuzuki eat his share. "Ah, Yoshiko-kun?" Tsuzuki paused, but unable to think of a suave way to bring it up, finally just said, "Yoshiko-kun, can I ask you about what's going on? With the kids?"  
  
"Oh..." The teacher seemed to shrink a little, but she nodded. "Yes. I knew you'd want to ask eventually. It's only natural. It's good we're staying here, then. The director, he gets angry if we talk about it."  
  
"The director does? Why?"  
  
Yoshiko made a frustrated noise, her pretty face sad. "I don't know. I understand about not discussing it in front of the children, but amongst ourselves? Why not? Maybe if we shared what we know, we could solve this, but nobody wants to get kicked out, especially when the boys and girls are depending on us, so... It feels like nobody's doing anything about it."  
  
"Well, at least the press doesn't know what's happening," Tsuzuki said, trying to put a good spin on something obviously upsetting. "But maybe the police --?"  
  
"The police haven't found anything, and you're right about the media. If word of this got out, they'd shut this place down, and these poor kids have nowhere else to go." She sighed, then jabbed at her tart. "I'm sorry, I know I sound horrible. Asato-kun, I just don't know what to do! I feel so helpless. I can't stand what's happening. Those three boys... they weren't hurting anybody... they weren't even troublemakers..."  
  
"Did you know them?"  
  
"Only one. Nicholas. He was in my class. The other two were older, in second grade and third grade. We thought it might be something they ate, or a sickness, but the police doctors can't find any similarities. They didn't even play together."  
  
"Were you..." Tsuzuki didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "I mean, did you have to see...?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes going to one of the pictures on the wall. It was of her and a tiny boy with scraped knees, presumably Nicholas, standing next to a slide. They were holding a rabbit. "The other boys and girls were all awake, but he was still in bed. I went to get him up, and... he didn't move. He was so still, and I think I screamed. Someone came, but I don't remember much after that. I just remember how peaceful he looked, how ... happy. Like he had just seen something wonderful...."  
  
She trailed off, and they sat in silence for a while. Eventually, Tsuzuki decided to change the subject. He didn't want to upset Yoshiko too much. "Yoshiko-kun... who's Kanbe? It seemed pretty important to Shuichi to do what he said. Is he an older boy?"  
  
Yoshiko had started to take another bite, but her fork stopped halfway to her mouth. "Kanbe..." She pursed her lips, shaking her head. "I'm not sure what the kids think about that. Supposedly – well, according to them, anyway – Kanbe is just a little older than they are. He's about seven, I think. He's... it's silly."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"He's a ghost, Asato-kun! He's some silly ghost the kids think they see, and he tells them to do dangerous things that only kids would think up. I don't know if it's some kind of new Pokemon thing or what, but they all listen to him, especially the boys. Even when I tell them not to. And that Shuichi..." She frowned. "I've told him over and over to ignore dares from other kids. I guess Kanbe was too much to resist. If you hadn't been there today... I just don't know. The whole thing is one big mess."  
  
"A ghost..." Tsuzuki popped the last of the tart into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. A ghost. He wished Hisoka was feeling better. His empathy would be useful in locating the spirit, if one existed. The problem with ghosts was that they could only be sensed when they were solidly in one world or the other, either Chijou or Meifu, and most of the time they were somewhere in between. Hisoka would be able to pick up any lingering emotions, however...  
  
"That was wonderful," he said suddenly, smiling at Yoshiko. He put his fork on his empty plate, leaning back. "Thank you. I'd like to stay longer, but I should go check on Hisoka." Maybe they could get started investigating.  
  
"Um, but dinner...?"  
  
He patted his flat stomach. "That strawberry tart did me in. I think I'm good until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, I see." Yoshiko looked disappointed, but she pulled out a little container and put the remaining tart inside it. "I'm glad you could stop by, anyway. It's nice to have someone nearby to talk to. Please give this to Hisoka-kun, and tell him I hope he's well soon."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded as he took the proffered treat. "I will. And Yoshiko... don't worry about the children. I'll help you protect them. Whatever – whomever – is doing this, we'll figure it out. We'll stop them."  
  
Yoshiko's eyes were shiny, but she smiled as they both stood. "Thank you, Asato-kun. You're going to be so good for all of us. I can tell."  
  
"Really, it's nothing. I'll see you after classes?"  
  
"Yes. In the afternoon." She went to the door, opening it for him. "Until tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The room was quiet and dark when he got back, with that pleasantly warm smell of clean sheets and deep sleep. Hisoka was curled halfway under two blankets, the washcloth in a soggy pile next to his head. Although Tsuzuki was mildly disappointed they wouldn't get to talk, he was relieved, too. He didn't really want to have to send his partner back to Meifu. Hopefully, tomorrow would be easier on the younger shinigami.  
  
Tsuzuki moved easily through the dark, putting the tart on the night table and the washcloth in the bathroom before he got out the communication device. The machine whirred softly as it started up, the screen casting a bluish glow over the room. Hisoka usually did the paperwork, but since he was indisposed, Tsuzuki was going to have to write the report for the first day. He also wanted to know anything the Shokan Division could tell him about Kanbe or a ghost in the orphanage.  
  
He leaned against the headboard of his own bed while he typed, long legs out in front of him, the device on his lap. He was stiff by the time the report and the requests for information were finished. It had taken a while longer than he'd expected, but it turned out there were no answers to be had just yet. The Gushoshin were in the middle of a library crisis, and they were going to have to get back to him tomorrow.  
  
Not a great help, but it did mean he wasn't going to have to stay up all night. Yawning, he stretched and put the device on the mattress before starting to undo the buttons on his white shirt. He didn't know what had possessed him to wear his office clothes to an orphanage, but they were all he'd brought with him. Old habits died hard, he supposed.  
  
He was halfway done when a soft noise came from Hisoka, and he stopped. He looked over at the other bed, listening intently. The screen of the communication device was still on, and in its soft light Tsuzuki could see Hisoka's slender hand twitch, grabbing at the blanket. There was another noise like a moan.  
  
Nightmare. Another familiar drill, and one Tsuzuki intensely disliked. He hated watching Hisoka suffer, especially in dreams where there wasn't anything he could do.  
  
He tightened his shields and went to the bed, sitting on the edge and shaking his partner gently. "Hisoka. Wake up. It's a bad dream. Soka-chan..."  
  
Hisoka's wide green eyes snapped open, staring at Tsuzuki in blank fear before he realized where he was. Recognition flooded in, the corners of his eyes growing wet. Hisoka immediately set his jaw, but his lips trembled, and he bit back a sob. "I –"  
  
Tsuzuki leaned over, pulling Hisoka into his arms without a word. He hugged the boy tightly, and Hisoka locked his fingers in Tsuzuki's soft cotton shirt and buried his face in the taller man's chest, shaking. They didn't speak for what seemed like a long time. The tenuous nature of the moment prevented it, both of them choosing to cling to the little bit of comfort they could afford.  
  
Eventually, Hisoka drew away from Tsuzuki, although he didn't break the circle of the other's arms. "We have to go. I shouldn't have – something's happened," he said thickly. "To the kids."  
  
"Nothing's happened." Tsuzuki wanted to smoothed a hand down Hisoka's back, rubbing through the sweat-dampened fabric of his pajama top, but he kept still. "It was just a nightmare. Everyone's fine."  
  
Hisoka shook his head, breath hitching in that left-over way it does after crying. "No, it wasn't a dream. I felt it, Tsuzuki. It was here, now."  
  
"Was it a vision?" Tsuzuki asked, frowning slightly. "What did you see?"  
  
"Not a vision. My empathy. Everyone's asleep and it's quieter now, so I could hear it. There was something in that room, Tsuzuki, something big. It was ugly... hungry." He rubbed one arm absently, as if chilled. "It wanted to hurt the kids. To feed. It was looking for someone, but I couldn't tell who, you woke me up –"  
  
"Which room?"  
  
"I don't know. It had a huge window in it, stained glass, and there were white doves in the pattern –"  
  
Tsuzuki stood up, leaving Hisoka in the bed, and went to the door, stepping into his shoes. "I'm going to get Yoshiko. She can tell us where that room is. You stay here."  
  
"I'm not staying!" Emerald eyes flashed indignantly, self-assurance returning now that he was more awake, and Hisoka pushed the blankets back. "You don't even know what you're looking for --!"  
  
"Is your headache gone?"  
  
Hisoka glared, unable to answer, and Tsuzuki opened the door, buttoning up his shirt. "Then you stay. Tell Kachou what you saw. I'll be right back."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(("I'll be right baaaaack!" XD I just had to throw in that line from Scream. Is Tsuzuki breaking the rules of scary monster movies? Dunno, we'll just have to see...)) 


End file.
